Office Work
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: Scully and Mulder are back in their office tying up loose ends from the Jersey Devil Case. Scully has some weaknesses when it comes to Mulder and she's finally decided to do something about it. MSR, Smut, NO ANGST
I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Okay, so this story is about Scully and Mulder's Jersey Devil Case. There are some SUPER amazing scenes in this episode and I feel like, in order to really enjoy this fanfic, you have to know exactly what scenes I'm talking about. I uploaded a video on youtube (it's short) but watch it before you read it. You have to the THE look on Scully's face while she and Mulder are in the office to fully appreciate the story. Trust me, it's soo worth it!

youtu. be/wrQDNKPgcrc (You'll have to remove the space between youtu. be)

OR, just look at my profile for the clickable "Office Work" link. Again, it's soo worth it!

.

.

Scully pursed her lips and released a slow, drawn out breath as she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. The room was hot and stuffy, but the more she thought about it the less she was convinced it was due to the temperature and more to do with the company—Fox Mulder. He had started wearing a new brand of cologne two days ago, and for two days Scully hadn't been able to keep her mind from returning to the same thought over and over again: he smelled so damn good.

She didn't know if the cologne contained a pheromone that was invoking a very intense sexual response from her or if she was becoming desperate for a human connection, but his scent was overpowering her. Either way, she hadn't been able to stand within 10 feet of him without feeling the nearly uncontrollable desire to run her fingers through his hair.

She walked behind him and looked over his shoulder as he read through the medical report she had just handed him. She had never been a woman who found particular body parts a turn on; sure, she enjoyed a nice ass and a good frontal package, but there was something about Mulder's hair that made her knees weaken and her stomach tighten.

Screw this, she was going to do it—to hell with the consequences. She lifted her hand up and inched her fingertips towards his head as she bit down on her bottom lip, but she stopped abruptly when he asked her a question about their recent Jersey Devil case. She paused, lowered her hand, and took a step back, releasing another pent-up breath. She attempted to answer his question, but judging by the look on his face—she hadn't done a very good job.

It was just too damn hot in here to think about anything but him. She unconsciously unfastened the top two buttons on her blouse and unbuttoned her suit jacket, lifting the fabric off her skin to attempt to feel some kind of air flow.

Mulder turned in his chair and stared at her, his brows furrowed in question. She hadn't been acting normal since her date with that _guy_ two nights ago—and it was starting to piss him off. He wanted to ask her about it, but he didn't really want to hear about it. He had spent that entire night praying that she would hate the guy, but judging by her empty stares and her inattentiveness, her mind was very obviously somewhere else. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Scully couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her mouth as she watched his slender fingers rake through his black hair—God, what lucky, lucky fingers.

Mulder's eyebrows rose as he watched her lick her lips; he knew damn well what that look on her face meant. Sure, they hadn't worked together long but it didn't take a man a lot of time to figure out if a woman found him attractive—and the look on Scully's face screamed, ' _I would love nothing more than to jump you right now_.'

He watched a bead of sweat move down her hairline and he stood up and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair as he loosened his tie and unfastened his top button. She hadn't moved from her place behind his desk, and now with him towering over her, she felt cramped and her skin felt like it was on fire.

Mulder gazed down at her as his hand came up and he ran his fingers under the lapel of her suit. "Why don't you take this off? It's rather warm in here." He started pulling on one arm until she finally gave in and let him take it off her. "Isn't that better?" He asked softly as he laid her jacket neatly on the desk.

His voice was low, almost sounding like a growl and it made every nerve in her body burst into flames. Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips again as she tried to decide what to say. Nothing. Instead, she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up at him, her lips parting as her breath came out in nervous pants.

Finally, Mulder broke the silence. "I never did thank you for taking such good care of me after I was attacked. I never knew how nice it would be to have a doctor as a partner. You're very knowledgeable about the male anatomy."

A slow smile spread across her lips as she began laughing. "It seems like you often put yourself in situations that require a doctor's touch." She whispered, her tone matching her sultry gaze.

"You have an excellent bedside manner, _Dr._ Scully" he smiled as his fingertips came up and played with the black fabric on the front of her blouse, his fingers lightly tracing circles around each small peril button as if he were going to unbutton each one but wanted to tease her first.

She felt her stomach drop and licked her lips again, "well, with only one active patient, I find I can be much more _thorough_ in my examinations."

"Speaking of thoroughness, you haven't checked my wound to see how if healing properly. It may be infected; I think you should have a look." He said, his eyes not rising to her face but instead remained glued to the trials his fingers were making on her lower stomach.

Scully's eyebrows lifted as one corner of her mouth tilted upwards. "We can't have that. Sit back on the desk, let me have a look," she said as she pushed him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the desk and he slid up on top of the desk. She unknotted his tie and pulled it off him, staring him boldly in the eye before unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling it open.

Despite the fact that his injury was on his lower abdomen, she ran her fingers down his body beginning at his neck, letting her hands roam over his collarbone, down his upper chest before finally landing softly at the injury site. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed. She got down on her knees so that she could be eye-level to the wound and could get a better look at it.

She knew he had just said it as a come-on and that he was most likely okay, but she might as well have a look since she was here anyways. She eased the white gauze away from his skin, frowning as she saw a slight pinkness around the stitches. "Well, Agent Mulder it does look like it's infected. You haven't taken care of it like I told you to, have you?" She asked as she stood back up and took a step closer to him, coming to a stop when she was standing in between his parted legs.

He stared at her, his eyes dark and dilated. He loved this witty banter, but he would love to kiss her even more. He pretended to think for a moment before answering, "Hmmm, and what directions did you give me, Dr. Scully?"

"About changing your bandages after you shower."

"Ah yes, maybe you should come over and show me how." He smiled as he hooked one of his legs around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She made the last step willingly and he took her soft gasp as a sign that he was treading down the right road—for once.

She leaned her head close to his neck and breathed in. "You should be careful about changing your cologne, small nicks and cuts can become irritated by the change."

"You noticed I changed my cologne?" Mulder laughed as he ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair again. Scully bit down on her lip to keep herself from letting her own fingers join his.

"Yes, I find it delightfully distracting" she admitted as she leaned closer to him and breathed in again. Wonderful.

Mulder smiled. God, she never stopped surprising him. "How about I take you out to dinner, give you a taste of that life you were talking about?"

"It's only 5:00, I'm not really hungry right now…for dinner." Scully whispered as her fingers ran across his stomach muscles. He shivered and she stopped, thinking that she had hurt him, and lifted her hands away from him, but before she could withdraw completely, he caught her hands and placed her open palms on his upper chest. Her blue eyes met his brown eyes.

Her hands pressed under his shirt and wound around his body, her fingernails sliding roughly across the skin on his back. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. With him sitting and her standing, they were the same height and their gazes locked onto one another.

Mulder lifted a hand up and tangled his fingers within her red hair, pulling slightly until she was forced to raise her head and reveal her pale neck to him.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck, his tongue slipping past his lips to taste short pieces of her skin before darting back into his mouth again. She whimpered and tried to lower her head back down. She put her hands on his face and pulled him towards her, kissing his cheek as her nails dug into his skin.

He let her move slowly, opening his mouth slightly as she brushed her lips against his. He wouldn't call it a kiss but it was the single most erotic act he had ever experienced. He watched her as she licked her lips, so close to him that her tongue snaked out and swiped his bottom lip as well. He growled and yanked her against him hard, standing and turning until she bent over backwards on the desk, looking up at him with unadulterated hunger.

She wanted this just as bad as he did.

His lips attacked hers; he pulled the breath from her lungs while his tongue teased her tongue and his teeth bit at her lips. She ran her fingers through is hair, —finally!—feeling the short strands tease her fingertips until she reached the back of his neck; she moaned and he deepened the kiss. He broke away for a moment, kissing up her jaw until he reached her ear. Her eyes rolled closed as she felt his breath warm her neck. "Is this better than the sliver of life _he_ gave you?" he rasped as his tongue darted out and tasted her ear.

Scully weakened and whimpered. She knew what he was asking her: her date with Rob. She wanted to tell him that she had been miserable—that she had thought of him the entire night, that when Rob had kissed her, she had closed her eyes and thought, 'Mulder.'

Instead, she wrapped both legs around his waist and tightened her grip on his neck, "Did you think about me that night, did you imagine what I was doing?" she whispered hotly as she licked and nipped at his neck.

She barely heard Mulder deny thinking of her and she smiled and bit down hard at the base of his neck, sucking and licking the skin between her teeth. He sighed and then corrected himself, "You know I was thinking of you. Of what I would be doing if it were me instead of him."

Scully released his neck and looked up coyly, "and what would you do, Mulder?" her eyebrow was raised and there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Mmmm, I think I'd make you say my name like that a million times and by the end of the night, you'd be screaming it."

She tilted her head back as she laughed, letting him kiss her throat again. "You think you can make me scream?"

Mulder shook his head as he stared down at her, "No, I _know_ I can make you scream." But before he could capture her lips again, the phone rang.

She grabbed at his hands when he pulled away and shook her head, "don't answer it," she said huskily.

Mulder smiled cunningly and lifted the phone to his ear, "Mulder," he said, trying to get his voice to normalize despite the fact that Scully was rubbing her hips against his hips, teasing his erection.

"I'm sorry, who?" he asked as he tilted his head back and suppressed a moan. "Dana?" he asked.

Scully lifted her face upwards to look at him, she wasn't sure if he was speaking to the person on the phone or if he was talking to her. But the way he drew out her name made her thighs twitch and tighten around him as close her eyes.

"Yea, she's right here." he said as he handed her the phone. She shook her head no but he pressed it against her ear and nodded his head.

"Who is it?" she mouthed soundlessly to him and he leaned over to her other ear and whispered, "a guy." He kissed her hard, swirling his tongue in her mouth and leaving her breathless.

The voice on the phone brought her back to reality. "Hello, this is Scully…oh, hi." She said, her eyes growing large as she looked down at the top of Mulder's head as he kissed her exposed upper chest.

"Dinner, when? Tonight?" she said, panicking and pulling at Mulder's head until she could look him in the face.

He smiled and whispered "tell him you're busy with someone right now and expect to be tied up… literally…all night long and quite possibly into tomorrow morning." He punctuated each word with a hot lick at her ear.

She panted a quiet "ohmygod" and turned her attention back to the phone. "I'm sorry Rob but it looks like I'm going tied up for the next couple days." She said, smiling softly when Mulder nodded his head in approval and kissed her quickly. Mulder could hear the man on the other end droning on until Scully broke in, "Next weekend?"

She looked at Mulder again in question. He calmly shook his head and touched his nose against her nose. "Brush him off now or I'm going to start fucking you while you're talking to him."

"Mulder," she whimpered loudly and he smiled. Whoever the hell Rob was, he would never have the pleasure of hearing his name moaned by this woman. "I'm sorry, it's just…" she started as she rubbed her hips against Mulder's erection and smiled cleverly, "an extremely _hard_ time for me right now and it looks like I'll be in this position for a while."

Mulder laughed loudly, not giving a fuck if the poor sap heard him over the phone or not. He leaned down and licked her nipple through her blouse and bra. She moaned and titled her head back in ecstasy. She moved her hand to the base of his neck and held him tightly to her chest. His hand went to her other breast and squeezed in rhythm to the rocking of his hips.

God, when would Rob shut up? She couldn't focus on their conversation and she only processed a tenth of what he was saying. "Yes, Rob" she said at the exact moment Mulder's hips rubbed against her center, causing her to moan her response to Rob as her eyes rolled closed; Mulder lifted his head as jealousy flashed across his eyes.

He pushed the phone away from her ear and grabbed her neck, pulling her head towards him. His eyes were hard and his lips were pressed together in a tight line. "Don't ever say another man's name while I'm kissing you. Ever." His tongue lashed into her mouth, pulling her tongue into his and assaulting her lips harshly; the fingers gripping her neck loosened their hold as the jealousy subsided. She moaned and with her last conscious thought, she hung up the phone and gave herself completely to him.

"Mmmmmulder…take me home—now" she whispered as he began unbuttoning her shirt."

"I don't have a bed, Scully."

"Then I'll fuck you on the floor, just get us there." She demanded as she slid off the desk and pulled herself up into his arms until he cradled her ass in his hands and she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He turned and pushed her against the filing cabinets behind them.

"You want me to carry you out of here? You want everyone to know that I'm going home to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before? Hmmm, Scully, is that what you want?"

She tilted her head back and moaned loudly. "I just want your cock so much—I want to feel it inside me, filling me up until I can feel it in my throat."

"Oh my God, baby—keep talking," he panted as he pulled her shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. She shivered as a smile touched the corners of her lips; she normally didn't like pet names but from Mulder's lips, it sounded wonderful and made her stomach tighten.

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blade as he brought one hand up her back to unhook her bra. His mouth kissed a wet trail down to her breast, using his nose to edge the fabric away from her nipple as his hands continued to balance her weight. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and felt it harden, pushing wonderfully against his tongue as he gently began sucking on it.

She moaned loudly and leaned forward to press a kiss against the top of his head as he continued sucking on her breast. She shrugged the bra off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor and she pulled Mulder's head up until she could press her mouth against his, licking his lips before flicking her tongue against his teeth. "Lock the door, I'm not waiting any longer" she whispered against his lips as she pushed against his shoulders until he begrudgingly sat her back on her feet and quickly ran to the door to lock it before she changed her mind.

When he turned back around, he groaned when he saw her picking up their clothes and laying them on the desk. Damn. He called her name and made his way to her, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor as he kicked off his shoes. Please don't let her change her mind, he wanted her so badly he didn't think he could survive without her at this point.

She turned her head and watched his little strip tease, a smile lifting the corners of her lips until he came to a stop directly beside her. "I don't think you're done." She said as she hooked her fingers into his waistband and pulled him against her. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it slowly out of his belt loops as she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her gently, his hands lifting to cup her face.

He heard his belt clang against the floor as her fingers began working on his pants, pushing them down as she started tugging on his boxers, one hand working on the elastic waistband while the other ran down his front and rubbed against his hardness; she kissed his chest and smiled when he groaned and his head fell back.

"I'm impressed Mulder" she said as she cupped his penis and ran her hand up the entire length of it and then rubbed a circle against the tip of it. She lowered his boxers and let them fall forgotten to the floor and her eyes widened as she saw him. "Very impressed." She smiled as her fingers lightly touched him, making him involuntarily thrust against her hand. "You'll have to stop that until you're inside me."

"Fuck Scully, you have no idea what your voice does to me." He groaned as he tilted her head up until she met his gaze.

She laughed and squeezed his cock, making him moan again, "I think I have a pretty good idea how I make you feel."

She put her hands on top of his hands and guided them down to her lower stomach, releasing her hold and looking up at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and unfastened her pants, slowly pulling them down until he had to bend to his knees to finish pulling them off her. When he looked up, he saw her dark blue and white panties and he nearly lost control. He slowly inched them down until he had enough space to slip his finger against her center, humming in the back of his throat when he felt the wetness pooled there. "Oh fuck—you're so hot. Do I always do this to you?"

"That's a theory that takes more than one time to prove."

"Oh, I intend to make this case my number one priority."

A shiver ran through her body as she thought about his words. He was a very obsessive man, what would it be like to be the object of his obsession? The butterflies in her stomach told her that she would love to find out. She kicked out of her panties and pulled him back up to his feet.

As he stood, he wrapped his long arms around her and lifted her slightly up off her feet as he kissed her. He walked—well stumbled really, but Scully was too busy to notice—until her back hit the wall. She pushed on his shoulders until he loosened his embrace and let her body slide down until her feet reached the floor again. She smiled wickedly at him as she winked and turned around, looking backwards over her shoulder at him as she pressed her front against the wall and arched her hips back towards him.

He bit down on his lip as he stepped back and looked at her. She was beautiful with her lipstick smeared from their kisses, her body flushed, and her heavy lidded blue eyes staring at him, wanting him. He sighed as he stroked his cock once more before stepping back up to her and rubbing it against her hot center, causing them both to hiss as her wetness coated him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back; he craned his head until he could kiss her quickly as he began pushing his cock into her. When he was about halfway inside her, he felt her relax and he pulled almost completely out before thrusting into her hard, pulling down on her shoulders at the same time until he was buried completely in her tight body. He moaned and kissed her neck, panting short hot puffs of air into her ear as he found his rhythm.

His thrusts were hard and wonderful and Scully was powerless in trying to quiet her moaning. He felt so good inside her, stretching her body to fit him, it would have been more of a sin not to let him know how much she was loving it. So what if someone heard them? It wouldn't be the first time Skinner chewed them out and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. Her arms were resting on either side of her face, pushing her upper body just enough off the wall so that she didn't hit the wall every time he rammed into her, which was now at a brutally divine speed.

One hand snaked around her body and his open palm spanned across her stomach, then moved downwards until his fingers brushed against her clit. She gasped and her muscles tightened. "Mmmm, if feels so good baby." She sighed, not even meaning to call him that, but slightly amazed at how easily it rolled off her tongue. "Don't stop—harder, please. I want it all." She hummed.

Mulder pulled out of her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back over to the desk and lifting her up until she was sitting on the edge of it with her feet dangling above the floor. He stepped between her parted legs and leaned down to kiss her as his thick throbbing shaft surged into her again. He would pull out until he was about an inch shy of leaving her body before he would propel his body forward, grinding his hips in a circle when he bottomed out.

She wrapped one leg around his waist and began meeting his thrusts and rolling her hips as soon as he sunk into her. Her hand played with her breasts, teasing her nipples back into hard points before her hand slipped between their bodies and began rubbing her folds in between Mulder's thrusts. As he watched her fingers move quickly and relentlessly over her clit, he smiled and his hand darted out to capture her wrist; he brought her hand to his lips, licking each finger with a satisfied sigh as he sucked each one clean.

Scully's mouth was gaping open. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should be embarrassed but her stomach was turning flips as Mulder's tongue circled each finger, the look on his face making her inner muscles tighten and quiver.

He grinded into her, and she bit down on her lip as she felt her orgasm begin building up, her skin tingling as she balanced on the precipice between earth and heaven. He tweaked a nipple with one hand while his mouth latched on to the other, biting and sucking on it as his hips began slamming harder into her.

He felt Scully's body begin squeezing his cock tightly and he knew she was close. He pumped into her, rocking all of his weight against her. "Cum for me Scully, let me hear you scream. Please let me hear you."

She whimpered and her body arched up, allowing him to penetrate her deeper than before, her humming turned into a loud scream as she closed her eyes as her vision erupted into a bright light and the desk shook beneath her. When Mulder felt her body clench around him as she screamed "Oh fuck Mulder," he slammed into her three more times before he exploded inside of her, her own name ripped loudly from his throat.

They laid back on the desk as they caught their breath, his cock had softened and slowly slid out of her body. He wasn't sure what this had meant to her—he wasn't sure what it had meant to him—but he wanted to do it again, so he lifted her body high enough off the desk so that he could wrap his arms around her before laying them back down, his slender fingers running over her smooth pale skin.

"So do you want to move this to my apartment now?" He asked hesitantly. He knew it sounded stupid but he wasn't sure how else to ask her.

She yawned and kissed his upper chest softly. "No, I want to go home. _I_ have a bed and I would love to have you in it." She said as she chanced a look at his face. He was smiling. Her worry subsided and she kissed his chest again.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mulder said as he jumped up and pulled them both to their feet.

He grabbed her panties and was going to help her into them when she shook her head and smiled, grabbing them from his hands. "I can dress myself, Mulder." She said as she slid them onto her legs and reached for her pants. She glanced at his face and saw his hurt look but she couldn't help but laugh, "don't worry though, I'll still let you undress me." He nodded his head and returned her laugh as he started getting dressed too.

Within 10 minutes, they were walking out of the office and towards the elevator. "So who was that on the phone in there?" Mulder asked as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"A guy."

"A guy? The same guy as the guy you had dinner with the other night?"

"the same guy."

"So are you going to have dinner with him again?"

"No."

"Not interested?"

"Not at this time" Scully smiled as her eyes scanned down his body and paused at his growing erection. Her eyebrow rose as she looked back up at his smiling face. "It seems that we have a very pressing matter, we'll need to hurry if we're going to make it in time" she said as a grin spread across her face. She went to the door and opened it, letting Mulder step ahead of her so she could watch his ass while they walked to the parking garage. He had ogled her butt enough, now it was her turn.


End file.
